In a Tenipuri world Shitenhoji Version
by JohanAndersen
Summary: This fanfic is going to feature Shitenhoji, with mentions of many others. I'll probably write a version of this for Rikkai and Hyotei as well. There will be one or two OCs, but they'll be unimportant. Mainly KenyaXShiraishiXChitose
1. Chapter 1  The Shock

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**PAIRINGS: **so far? none, this chapter is to set the mood etc. and suggestions of Shiraishi x Chitose. I'll be focusing on ShiraishixChitose mainly, though there would be hints of other pairings.

Please review if you have the time.

...

'Kin-chan, wake up!' Shiraishi stormed the average sized house, opening doors and shouting everyone's names. 'Kenyan, do you know what time it is?'

It was a Saturday morning, or rather, noon, and like every other Saturday mornings ever since their graduation from high school, with the exception of Kin-chan who is two years younger than Shiraishi, Shitenhoji's once-regulars find themselves in Osamu's house, having a very long lie and squeezed. Osamu's house is not large and as a result, the sofa, and couch were occupied, as were the bed and floor.

Shiraishi loves the way Shitenhoji stuck together even after their graduation. Osamu had insisted on getting together every Friday night and they were thankful for offer as they all enjoyed each other's company. Of course there would be the chaos to clean up the next day, the neighbours that dreaded Friday nights, and the odd call or two to the fire brigade every once in a while. But it wouldn't be Shitenhoji without all this. To them, it was because they are a family, they engulfed themselves with fun stuff that they do. Their family was perfect, had Chitose joined in.

Shiraishi had once more successfully woken everyone up, hurried them to the breakfast table, where they were practically sitting on each other's laps due to the lack of space, eating the breakfast that was prepared in a rush by Osamu while 'enjoying' the warai pair's gags. Then they separated. Other than Friday nights, they still see each other often enough that it felt like the days when they clawed their way up to the Nationals.

Five years on, Shitenhoji, was still Shitenhoji.

Shiraishi stood on the bus, every now and then returning seductive eye contacts that sent the ladies screaming, mostly he was just looking out of the window, at the familiar shops and busy pedestrians. Kin-chan was attending his last year of high school, Shiraishi let a nostalgic smile form as he remembered the fuss Kin-chan caused when they graduated, once in Junior high and again in Senior high, and the days the regulars busied themselves cramming lessons onto Kin-chan so he could pass his entrance exam. Osamu was still coaching at Shitenhoji Chuu, but somewhat less enthusiastically. Kenya, being a part of the Oshitari family, didn't necessarily have to work but he did – he had tried more jobs than the rest had bothered to count, he was: an accountant, a waiter, a mailman…he even tried peculiar jobs like wardening a sheltered housing. Now he is just running marathons for the fun of it, which the rest of Shitenhoji thought was ideal for the Speed Star of Naniwa. The warai pair had tried and is still trying to make it as a comedy duo, so far, failing miserably. Shiraishi wasn't sure why they failed the 500-something auditions—their jokes were always funny to Shitenhoji. Zaizen and Koshikawa were attending university, which Shiraishi had chosen not to do. Not because he found the studying hard but it was because he found it boring. Shiraishi devoted his time to participating in tennis tournaments. Sometimes he goes to help Osamu at Shitenhoji, despite their efforts, Shitenhoji never made it past the Nationals round one.

Shiraishi had always questioned himself, what path did Chitose walk on? Chitose had kept contact with them for a while, before suddenly moving overseas. If there was a person who was the most…apart to Shitenhoji, it would be Chitose. Even in his thoughts, he could not bring himself to use words like 'isolated' or 'alien' when describing Chitose's relationship with the team. Chitose Senri always had a laid back attitude, a hard-to-grasp personality and always acted on whims. Like how he quit the tennis club. Like how he stopped contacting them. Shiraishi did not want to think that Chitose severed the contact on purpose.

Shiraishi may appear as an over-exaggerating idiot to most married people and the ideal man for the single girls, but those who knew him would know, beneath that surface, he was the caring captain. He was not strict like Tezuka, did not slap people like Sanada did, he was a captain in his own, unique way. And as for what his team thought, he was the perfect captain. Shiraishi blamed himself for not staying in contact with Chitose.

Shiraishi stepped off the bus and walked the short way home. He was living with Kenya after moving out of his parents' house. The two of them rented a house where Kin-chan would often stay. Shiraishi reached into his pocket for his keys as he approached the door, Kenya had said that he had training to attend to before he departed from Osamu's. Shiraishi picked up the scattered letters the postman stuffed into their letterbox and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

He settled down comfortably on the leather sofa (courtesy of Kenya) and looked through the letters. Some of them were for Kenya, he put them aside. Then he read his, most of which were bills. At the bottom of the pile was an envelope that caught his eye.

The white, pristine envelope was square shaped and of an irregular size, and titled to both occupants of the house. It was not the appearance that drew his attention, it was not the fact that it was for both Kenya and Shiraishi either. It was the handwriting.

Chitose.

His heart, for reasons unknown to him at the time, picked up the pace.

Shiraishi didn't care it was for Kenya as well, he gentally sliced the envelope open with the pen knife held in his slightly quivering hands. It was not like him, to panic, even if it was a slight panic, but somehow he was. He glanced at the contents. Then he stared at it while the words sank in, slowly, letter by letter.

It was an invitation

To a wedding.

To Chitose's wedding.

...

That was pretty short, I think. Again please review, I am still new to writing XP, any comments would help greatly.


	2. Chapter 2 Tangled Feelings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking about changing this story a little, as you can see, I changed the summary, as it'll be too confusing to have everyone it it, I'll be doing a different version for each school I like. 'In a Tenipuri world' will focus on love triangles in each school, I'm thinking about GakutoXYuushiXAtobe for Hyotei, and The Three Demons for Rikkai, any suggestions?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, they belong to Konomi Takeshi. I can only dream of them in my fantasies.

_._._._.

Shiraishi wasn't sure how he felt. Should he be happy for him? Shiraishi felt a stab at his chest. All the years Chitose spent with Shitenhoji, with him, came back to his mind. That slender frame, the deep blue, bird nest of a hair-cut, Shiraishi had always watched him. He admired Chitose: He was always so…_free._ He always did as he wished, free of any boundaries, limits. However Shiraishi was the captain, all he needed was tennis that can win, that can bring them a victory. He didn't even succeed in that. He couldn't guide his team to the finals. Of course, he was comforted as no one blamed him, and it was with some comfort he can recall that he won his match. Chitose wasn't bound to any duties like that, not that Shiraishi didn't enjoy being the captain of such a fun club. It's just that he was jealous, of Chitose, who played tennis whenever he felt like it. And always acted upon whims.

Shiraishi felt his feelings spiralling out of his control. The anger griped him –why did Chitose isolate himself from Shiraishi, was he not a friend?- simultaneously with a sudden pang of loneliness, maybe Chitose didn't see him as a _friend_ but just an_ acquaintance_, just an anybody. _Then why the invitation? Because it's polite to do so? _Shiraishi felt a burst of an emotion he was not familiar with, it felt like jealousy, but it was not. That emotion was not directed at Chitose, but his fiancée, Alice. Had Shiraishi been himself, he would have mused for hours at Chitose's apparent preference for foreign girls.

Shiraishi tried to figure this new emotion – new to him- out when he realised. He realised that he wanted him. He wanted Chitose. He wanted the times they were together back, he wanted Chitose beside him, laughing at the warai pair's jokes.

The sound of keys turning in the front door failed to snap Shiraishi back to reality. It was late, not that it mattered to Shiraishi, who has long lost the track of time.

Oshitari Kenya saw the silhouette of Shiraishi sitting in the dark, illuminated faintly only by the slowly setting sun peeping over the horizon into the living room through the large windows. Kenya took a (long) moment to savour and indulge himself in Shiraishi's figure, dyed a romantic shade of dark red tinted with orange by the sun. Kenya walked towards Shiraishi, and as soon as he could see his face clearer, he noticed something was not right_. Shiraishi needed some cheering up, whatever happened,_ Kenya thought.

'Naa~~ Shiraishi~,' Kenya casually dumped his coat on the chair, and slid up to Shiraishi, sitting himself on the arm of the sofa, 'guess what I am thinking…' Kenya's voice was suggestive, which he learned through observation (of Yuushi), he lowered his eyelids seductively and traced Shiraishi's jawline down to his collarbone with his slightly cold fingertip. In an alluring voice, he whispered, 'I think you need some fun.'

Kenya stopped. Shiraishi had given him no response. He was still glancing at the piece of paper, refusing to spare any of the much wanted attention to Kenya.

'Kenyan.' Shiraishi finally acknowledged the brunette's presence. Shiraishi's eyes did not look up to meet Kenya's and his voice was less controlled than he'd wished.

A wave of panic surged through Kenya as he thought Shiraishi looked as if he could cry at any moment. Shiraishi buried his face in Kenya's chest, startling him. This time, it was a surge of pain that Kenya felt as he saw the invitational card and instantly understood what, or rather _who_ caused Shiraishi to act like this.

Kenya knew that it was no surprise (that Shiraishi still felt this way about Chitose). In fact, Kenya had realised Shiraishi's feelings before Shiraishi himself. He knew that he couldn't have the pale blond to himself – it was an impossible dream. But he had tried, to obtain that dream, and now he faces a terrible dilemma. Kenya could try to discourage Shiraishi, but he truly loves and cares for him, and he couldn't bring himself to sever Shiraishi's chance at happiness; but he wasn't ready to lose his either.

Kenya does not, and never will, regret asking Shiraishi out. At that time, he was aware of Shiraishi's feelings towards Chitose but he wasn't aware of the scale of that feeling. Kenya set himself one goal in that relationship – Shiraishi's happiness. _Then why am I hesitating now?_

Kenya looked down at Shiraishi. It was a somewhat sour and bitter feeling, watching the one love crying while gripping hard onto Kenya, because of another man. The grip hurt Kenya, but he did not budge, it hurt more for Kenya to see Shiraishi like this.

Kenya let Shiraishi be until he had finally calmed down a little. Kenya then proceeded to getting Shiraishi a tissue and some water. Kenya slipped two sleeping pills into the drink, and handed it over to him.

Kenya carried Shiraishi to the bed room, took off his hoodie and jeans, and laid him on the bed. Kenya covered him.

_._._._.

'Yuushi, what should I do? Shiraishi is in a mess, no, he _is _a mess. The only time I have seen him like this was when _he_ left. And even now, he isn't over it yet. Why does _he_ have to cause Shiraishi that much pain?'

Yuushi sighed. He had always been close to his younger cousin. He had gotten used to hearing complaint after complaint; Yuushi had his fair share of complaints made to Kenya as well – about the sheer size of Hyotei, getting lost on his first day and the sheer madness that was the tennis club and his captain. Yuushi loved Kenya dearly: Kenya was like a brother to him, an adorable sibling. But this is the first time it was so serious, Yuushi knows: Kenya was in pain, his voice was sound waved together with hurt, frustration, anger and a hint of jealousy.

Yuushi had known for a while now, that Kenya loves Shiraishi. And that Shiraishi loved Chitose. Kenya, Shiraishi and Yuushi were in the same class in elementary school and during the years, Yuushi saw how Kenya's love blossomed for the boy.

Yuushi had seen the joy on Kenya's face, after his confession was accepted; when he moved in with Shiraishi; when they kissed for the first time. Yuushi knew that Kenya treasured every second with Shiraishi, every touch. Very much like Gakuto and himself. Except that Yuushi was more fortunate, Gakuto loved Yuushi just as Yuushi loved him.

Yuushi sat in his bedroom, which was ornamented by the hundreds of decorations that found their way in. Some he liked – the fireplace and the elegant mantelpiece and the piano. Some were placed there by his parents, which he appreciated but did not like – the huge towering chandelier and the wall lights which were far too bright for his liking. Yuushi was sitting on the luxurious bedding. His eyes were cast down as he listened to his cousin.

Yuushi was frustrated, for not being able to offer any more than words of consolation. As Yuushi sat in almost-silence – the only source of sound being the phone – the door creaked ajar.

Yuushi's head tilted up in alarm, for his senses were accustomed to the stillness, though inside him was a turmoil of emotions. 'Gaku.' Yuushi looked at the red-haired boy standing at the doorway.

_._._._.

_Gakuto?_ Kenya heard Yuushi's whisper. Kenya was just as updated o Yuushi's love life as Yuushi was with his and Kenya knew who Gakuto was. His boyfriend, lover.

That thought brought the full force of the lingering pain back. Kenya whispered goodbye gently and pressed the red key on his phone_. I shouldn't take up any more of Yuushi's time._

Kenya was happy for Yuushi, to have his perfect half to complete him. But he harboured a little jealousy at the happiness that he could not get his hands on.

Kenya went back into the bedroom to check on Shiraishi. He sat by the bed and ran his hand through Shiraishi's soft, silky hair. Shiraishi didn't look peaceful enough for Kenya to stop worrying. Kenya had often watched him sleep while adoring every feature on his face, every little detail on his body. He was always tranquil in his sleep, but not this time. Kenya regretted not putting a n anti-depression pill in his drink.

Kenya couldn't help but hate Chitose, though he was a former friend and teammate. Kenya hated Chitose for doing this to him, for shattering the little happiness that he had kept close to him. But he hated, resented and detested Chitose more, for hurting Shiraishi.

_._._._.

Thanks for reading, please review if you have the time: any criticism is welcome. As for the next chapter, it'll probably be the wedding. Please look forward to it!


End file.
